<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tak bylo, jest a bude by AliNasweter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038761">Tak bylo, jest a bude</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliNasweter/pseuds/AliNasweter'>AliNasweter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avengers Want to Hunt Loki Down, Brotherly Love, Gen, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Violence, Post-Avengers (2012), Protective Thor (Marvel), This is His Baby Brother You Monsters, Thor (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Thor disapproves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Čeština</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:47:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliNasweter/pseuds/AliNasweter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Na Midgardu neměli zkrátka pochopení. Proč Thor Lokimu pořád odpouštěl?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Steve Rogers (mentioned), Jane Foster/Thor (mentioned), Loki &amp; Thor (Marvel), Thor &amp; Avengers Team</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tak bylo, jest a bude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeho smrtelní přátelé neměli pochopení, a on už se dostal přes tu potřebu jim vysvětlovat, že jeho rozhodnutí znovu nastavit záda, že to, co viděli jako slabost, nebyla žádná naivita. Zcela vědom si risku i zisku, rozhodl se nastavit druhou tvář, protože stejně jako po ní mohl dostat, mohl odejít i bez újmy. Udělal to za život už tolikrát, že by to nedovedl ani spočítat.</p><p>Smrtelníci nedokázali <em>skutečně</em> odpouštět. Toho si stačil všimnout hned na začátku; když se teprve dostal mezi Avengers, kteří sice měli stejný cíl, ale nedokázali se semknout, tolik zaslepení svými vlastními osobními averzemi. Bruce se cítil jako vězeň a Natashu, svou novou kolegyni, považoval za prvotřídního pokrytce a lháře. Clint stál na straně své parťačky, do týmu se vrátil až v době, kdy už měli to nejhorší za sebou, takže ho ani nenapadlo, že by měl nad situací kriticky přemýšlet…</p><p>Steve a Tony připomínali dva lvy, z nichž ani jeden nedokázal ustoupit, a chybělo opravdu málo ke krvavému souboji.</p><p>Thor tam mezi nimi stál, stále dost arogantní a sebevědomý na to, aby si myslel, že ho čeká pár dní v přítomnosti těch směšných pozemšťanů, bude se bavit nad jejich malichernými konflikty, bude se smát jejich slabostem, popadne nezdárného bratra, u nějž ještě netušil, jak moc se mu vzdálil, a pak se nad tím vším bude chechtat v hostinci, na jedné straně svého mladšího sourozence a na té druhé všechny své přátele. Myslel si, že se vrátí domů a tohle všechno během pár let zapomene, a pokud ne, že si to v paměti uchová s jakousi povznesenou shovívavostí.</p><p>Stejně jako nevěděl, jak hluboce sahá Lokiho nenávist a vztek, tak netušil, že to bude muset být on, kdo se bude nakonec snažit o pochopení smrtelníků, a ne naopak. Protože on, budoucí král a hromovládce, jim nic nedlužil. To oni přece chtěli jeho pomoc, i kdyby tu pomoc potřebovali kvůli někomu, koho považoval za vlastní krev. Jenže jak dny ubíhaly a z jedné spolupráce z donucení se stávalo více společných misí, uvědomoval si, že bude muset sám udělat krok vpřed, pokud nechce, aby se na něj smrtelníci dívali jako na namyšlené princátko. Nechovali k němu respekt jako Asgarďané, opodstatněnou nenávist jako Jotuni, nedůvěru jako elfové. Oni měli tu drzost se k němu chovat <em>povýšeně</em>.</p><p>Více a více pronikal do tajů pozemské kultury, aby pochopil odkazy, které občas proťaly zcela obyčejnou konverzaci. Trvalo mu dlouho si uvědomit, že to není žádný slang. Tady mu znalost veškerých jazyků této planety byla málo platná. Mohl umět mluvit jakkoli, ale kultura s touto znalostí nepřišla, ani zvyky. Navíc, když konečně pochopil, proč se smrtelníci ušklíbají na monarchii, bylo to hlavně díky pohádkám, které mu toho o této zemi prozradily mnohem více než ty nejučenější texty. </p><p>Pohádkové paláce lidu představily slabošské modrokrevníky, jejichž jedinou starostí bylo sehnat si ženu. Ty skutečné paláce nebyly o tolik lepší, když odhlédl od těch typicky politických problémů. Král byl ikona, pod jehož jménem lidé umírali. Thor viděl při boji svého krále vždy v té první linii.</p><p>Pozemšťané byli jaksi… změkčilejší, v některých ohledech. Nejen tím, jak lpěli na svých životech. Snadněji důvěřovali. Dokázali vstoupit do manželského svazku po měsících soužití, někdy po týdnech. Měli spolu děti, i když se ještě pořádně neznali. Hodně riskovali. Spousta z nich dokázala i odpustit, nebo se o tom alespoň přesvědčit, a ještě větší spousta ne.</p><p>I to mu chvilku trvalo. Jejich krátkověkost byla to první a jediné, co si pořádně zapamatoval, když se učil o všech říších. Ale stejně si to nedokázal hned spojit, a tím pádem i jejich nechápavost mu podkopávala nohy. Dlouho si neuvědomoval, že oni z jeho bratra poznali jen maličkou část, tu šílenou a vzteklou a nepříčetnou. I jeho samého ten pohled napřed vyděsil, ani on nedokázal odhadnout, co se bude dít dál, co má vlastně Loki v plánu.</p><p>Bylo pro ně jednoduché ho prostě nenávidět a zanevřít na něj jako na někoho, koho se nedá zastavit jinak než smrtí.</p><p>On za touhle malou částečkou, sebevíc děsivou a odpudivou, pořád viděl toho, koho celý život miloval. Od chvíle, co ho jako děcko poprvé spatřil a jeho maličkost si vysvětlil jako svou povinnost ho chránit. Měli spolu tolik neshod a tolikrát si do očí řekli, že se nenávidí. Tolikrát oba čelili smrti, tolikrát se smířili, tolikrát se poprali a vyhlásili si válku. Thor byl dobyvatel stejně jako kdysi jeho otec, to, co tady lidé považovali za zločin, on viděl jako něco, co se po každém dobrém králi vyžaduje.</p><p>Upřímně, kdyby Loki neměl Tesseract, otec by Thora na Zemi vůbec neposlal. Nebyl to Loki, kdo byl hlavní problém, alespoň do doby, než si Thor uvědomil, jak moc se mu bratr vzdálil. Byl to mladický přestupek, protože krádež Tesseractu se neodpouští ani potomkovi krále. Thor nevěděl, že bude čelit docela jinému problému.</p><p>Když se teprve dostal na Midgard, byl rozpálený do běla, jaký měl vztek. Přišel s tím, že Loki přežil svůj pád a místo, aby se vrátil domů, rozhodl se vzít jeden z nejvzácnějších artefaktů a vykonat dětinskou pomstu.</p><p>Opravdu si myslel, že ho popadne, zatřese s ním jako s nějakým malým spratkem (a to on byl, i když ne malý), vytrhne mu Tesseract a pak ho za plášť odtáhne zpátky do paláce, kde se na něj Odin vyřve a pak bude klid. Že možná dostane domácí vězení za krádež a pár ostrých slov od matky, která ho oplakávala, možná pár ran od Thora, který pro něj prolíval slzy, zatímco Loki se evidentně bavil. Jenže tohle všechno se tady odehrávalo v úplně jiných rozměrech, které na jeho rozčilené, ale přesto mírumilovné řešení, nebylo připraveno.</p><p>Netušil, že spadne přímo do války, nečekal, že dopady Lokiho činů budou tak obrovské, protože on sám žádným vystaven nebyl, a to měl za sebou více dobývání než jeho bratr knihomol. Odjakživa navštěvoval jiné říše jen za účelem průzkumu, nikdy k sobě nelákal víc pozornosti, pokud nemusel. Až pokud byl se zemí obeznámen, stejně jako se zvyky a kulturou, troše pozornosti nikdy neodolal.</p><p>Nevěděl, že teprve začíná doba, kdy bratra bude oplakávat zcela oprávněně, a to zatímco mu bude zírat do záštiplných očí a poslouchat jedovatá slova ze zlostně zkřivených rtů. Netušil, že mu je začne i oplácet.</p><p>Snažil se nevšímat si toho, jak se po sobě jeho kolegové významně ohlížejí, když mu pohled zjihl a srdce se očekáváním zatřepotalo, kdykoli o bratrovi byť jen uslyšel. Nebyla to vědomá reakce, nebylo to něco, co by si vědomě vypěstoval. Stejně tak po něm mohli chtít, aby přestal dýchat.</p><p>„Asi to máte doma jinak,“ podotkl kdysi Clint, když už měl trochu upito a mžoural přes skleničku na stále až k vzteku střízlivého Thora. „Já mít bratra, kterej mě tolikrát kopl do řiti, už dávno se k němu neznám. Možná bych ho dokázal i zabít, kdyby mě kopal do řiti v takový míře jako ten tvůj.“</p><p>Jenže lidem to tak rychle uběhlo, tahle jejich <em>nenávist</em>. Co zmohlo nějakých osmdesát let? Co to vůbec bylo? Takhle dlouho se s bratrem dokázali nebavit kvůli malicherné hádce. Jenže ani když svým novým přátelům tohle vysvětlil (zas a znovu), nedokázali to přijmout. Možná nechtěli. Možná to pro ně bylo tak neuvěřitelné, jako se tvářili. Thor se kolikrát musel nutit, aby je počastoval slovem „přátelé“, protože v pozemském měřítku jimi už museli dávno být.</p><p>Nemohl s nimi zažít stovky let po boku, nemohl je poznat až do těch nejniternějších detailů, nebyl na to zkrátka čas. Ale chovat se k nim jako k cizím, za které by je rád považoval, to se podle všeho nehodilo. Nejspíš by skutečně měl projevit o něco větší nevraživost vůči svému bratrovi, aby na něj nepadlo podezření, že mu dokonce straní. Že by je všechny do jednoho chladnokrevně pozabíjel, kdyby mu to mělo vrátit Lokiho. Bylo by to podezření na místě, to dokázal uznat. Příčilo se mu, jak snadno ho mezi sebe vzali. Jak rychle se s ním sblížili, jak se Stark odvážil ho kamarádsky plesknout po rameni, jako kdyby je snad něco pojilo dohromady, jako by žízeň po krvi jejich nepříteli nebyla zároveň žízní po té jeho.</p><p>On samozřejmě věděl, že lidé s tak krátkým životem si emocionální vazby vytvářejí rychleji a povrchněji než Asgarďané, elfové, trpaslíci… věděl to, ale stejně jako on po nich nemohl chtít, aby chápali jeho pouto k bratrovi, neměli by oni po něm vyžadovat, aby se ho naopak vzdal. Snažil se tedy o kompromis; chce bratra zastavit, ano. Ale v žádném případě nebude zabit, ne, dokud tady Thor je a má s tím co dočinění. (Nevěřil, že by se jim to povedlo. Loki byl jako šváb, ale měl i špatné dny, kdy se mu mezi živými nechtělo dvakrát být a Thor ho nechtěl stavět před taková pokušení.)</p><p>„Ty mu pořád odpouštíš a von se podle toho chová,“ obvinil ho Tony jednoho večera, kdy i on měl upito, stejně jako k uzoufání střízlivý Thor.</p><p>Tohle ale stále nebyly činy, které by si zasloužily gesto takového významu, kterým odpuštění bylo.</p><p>Co by musel Loki provést, aby ho Thor skutečně dokázal zavrhnout tak, jak si tito smrtelníci představovali? Nedovedl nic vymyslet, nic, co by bylo pravděpodobné. Musel však uznat, že tohle byl jiný případ než všechny předchozí. Loki na něj útočil skrz jiný národ, jinou zemi, ubližoval jim, aby pronikl k němu. Samozřejmě, že mu tenhle špinavý přístup nebyl cizí. Kolikrát si za svou oběť vybral jednoho z Thorových přátel, když už jinak nemohl.</p><p>Loki uměl mít bezednou paměť, a to byla s jeho pomstychtivostí smrtící kombinace. Někdy mu totiž nestačila jenom jedna pomsta. Někdy se chtěl mstít dál, potřeboval ublížit ještě víc, i když už hranice dávno překročil, ne jako by chtěl vidět, jak moc to jeho nepříteli ublíží, ale jak moc ublížit dovede on sám. Stala se z toho studie jeho vlastní mysli, vědomě potlačoval svoje hranice, fascinovaně pozoroval, co už pro něj bylo moc, co už mu srdce ani svědomí nedovolilo. Nedokázal se v ten moment odpoutat a podívat se na následky, které se kolem něj mezitím formovaly do monstrózních podob a rozměrů.</p><p>Thor byl sice bouře, metaforicky i doslova, ale stejně jako bouře i jeho vztek se náhle vzedmul a stejně tak rychle i odezněl. Pokud nepřítel dokázal utéct a šikovně se schovat, nehrozilo mu, že by byl vztekem postižen později. Thor ho aktivně nehledal, nepátral po něm, neudělal z něj lovnou zvěř, jen nešťastníka na špatném místě ve špatný čas.</p><p>Loki byl jiný případ. Vždy tak chválen pro svůj ledový klid, pro nečitelnost, dokonalou predispozici pro panovníkova rádce, diplomata. Vypadal, že má proti slovům jakousi neproniknutelnou zeď, že se ho nic nedotkne, nic ho nerozhodí, naopak slova všechna pochytá, ani jedno mu neuteče, a nabroušené je hodí zpět, ničivé, nelítostné, ostré jako břitvy. Dovedl hodiny přicházet s novými a novými argumenty, nikdy se neopakoval ani nepodřekl, zahnán do kouta byl okouzlující a šarmantní, vždy s odlehčující poznámkou či odzbrojující rozverností v rukávu, na cílové rovince nezastavitelný a nekompromisní. A jeho vztek, ten, který smrtelníci ještě nepocítili, který si nedovedli ani představit?</p><p>Ticho, nehybnost, jedno velké nic, i kdyby jenom na moment. Thor o sobě věděl, že mu v očích někdy prolétne blesk, když se naštve, ale u Lokiho viděl jakýsi zvláštní pohyb podobný ohni, obrovskému požáru, který ničí vše, čeho se dotkne. Možná za to mohla jenom představivost nebo Lokiho magie, možná obojí. Ale tento vztek, zhoubný a palčivý, málokdy dostal viditelný prostor. Loki za sebou nenechával rozmlácené stoly a proražené dveře, obtisky ve stěnách ani krátery v podlaze. Nechával za sebou slzy těch nejodolnějších, nervózní třas těch nejjistějších, slabost těch nejsilnějších. Zasahoval tam, kde to nejvíc bolelo, a nepadla jediná kapka krve. Mstil se jednou, dvakrát, a ne při každé příležitosti. Milost a zdánlivou povznesenou lhostejnost projevoval v těch okamžicích, kdy to protivníka dopálilo a ponížilo nejvíce.</p><p>Když ho Thor ledva odrostlý dítěti hodil do vody, aby rozesmál Sif, Loki se nevynořil, nezačal prskat vodu, nevrhl se Thorovi po krku a nesnažil se ho sežrat zaživa jako každé vzteklé dítě, které bylo sourozencem poníženo jen pro jeden dívčí úsměv.</p><p>Loki se utopil.</p><p>Nechal Thora, aby jeho bezvládné tělo vytáhl z vody, aby se ho snažil oživit, aby ho prosil, plakal, aby na nějaký dívčí úsměv do smrti zapomněl. Nechal ho, aby se zničil, aby se sám chtěl zabít, aby byl vyděšený z nepředstavitelného trestu, aby ho bratrova mrtvolně bledá tvář pronásledovala až do konce jeho nekonečně dlouhých dní.</p><p>Pak se vrátil, samozřejmě. Thor se nikdy nedozvěděl, jestli Loki jenom fingoval smrt, nebo jestli se skutečně podíval za brány tohoto světa. Nevěděl, jestli šel cestou bojovníků nebo zbabělců, jestli nahlédl do Valhally nebo Helheimu, jestli ho královna podsvětí poslala otráveně zpět, nebo jestli se sám vytrhl z jejího sevření. Thor se pak na svou kamarádku stěží podíval, její tvář a slib líbezného úsměvu navždy připomínkou neuvěřitelné hrůzy, ochromujícího teroru, nekonečného žalu. Najednou pro něj ta představa neměla žádnou cenu, nebyla jeho cílem ani potěšením.</p><p>A ona se od té doby skutečně usmívala o tolik méně.</p><p>Thor věděl, že jednou, až Lokimu skutečně dojdou nápady, se rozhodne, že Thorovi ublíží nejvíce. Byl schopný mu zemřít v náruči a už nikdy se nevrátit, naprosto lhostejný k nicotě, která by ho čekala. Odešel by jako vítěz, s vědomím, že udělal, co mohl a chtěl. Thor mu nesměl dát najevo, že mu na Zemi nezáleží. Nesměl přiznat, že kdyby před sebou viděl svou milovanou Jane a svého nesnesitelného bratra, nikdy by nezaváhal, nikdy by si nevybral ji, i kdyby mu to tisíckrát rozlámalo srdce. Byl do ní zamilovaný jako ještě do nikoho jiného, usmíval se i na tu nejmlhavější vzpomínku, kterou s ní měl. Chtěl by z ní udělat nesmrtelnou, chtěl by ji mít po svém boku společně se svými přáteli, s Lokim. Uměl si to představit - a ta představa ho ničila.</p><p>Protože navzdory lásce věděl, že Jane bude za chvíli jen vzdálenou vzpomínkou jedné silné emoce. Bude to ta žena, do které se mocný Thor kdysi zamiloval, kterou si chtěl přivést domů a i s vědomím brzkého konce s ní žít, dokud to jen šlo. Bude to vzpomínka na krátké okamžiky, letmé polibky a úsměvy a doteky, budou to záblesky, které se časem zatemní a rozmažou, a za nějakou dobu se dovede podívat na její obrázek a nevzpomenout si na jméno. Věděl, že je to čeká, ale oddaloval. On si vždycky mohl dovolit oddalovat.</p><p>Nikdo z jeho pozemských přátel by ho neodsuzoval, kdyby zabil vlastního bratra (vždycky pro něj byl vlastní, vždycky byl a vždycky bude, protože odkdy v tomhle záleží na krvi?), ale odvrátili by se, kdyby se vzdal své lásky. Viděli nepřejícné monstrum na jedné straně a na straně druhé krásnou vědkyni, čerstvou lásku, jiskru štěstí, nadějnou budoucnost. Nebrali v potaz, jak krátká by pro Thora tato budoucnost byla, jak by ji raději neměl vůbec, než aby ji pak musel ztratit.</p><p>Byli v některých věcech neuvěřitelně malicherní. Copak tohle se dalo porovnávat? Jistěže nedalo. Ani podle něj, ani podle nich, ale kde on věděl jejich stanovisko, tajil to své. Jak by mu potom mohli věřit?</p><p>Už chápal, že neměli na výběr, že mu museli věřit a ani se dvakrát nezdráhali. Byl to pro ně korunní princ jedné nepředstavitelné planety, jakýsi nadčlověk se schopnostmi, které rádi viděli na své straně. To pro ně nebylo zas tak nové ani neobvyklé, přece jen se pohybovali v jiné společnosti než ostatní Midgarďané.</p><p>Když už se Thor loučil s posledním zbytečkem naděje, když se snažil přijít na to, jak Lokiho zpacifikovat a Avengers do této rodinné aféry vůbec nezatahovat, přišel k němu Steve. Ten nebyl opilý jako předtím Clint a Tony. Thor nevěděl, jestli to bylo jeho konstitucí, nebo jestli se jenom dost nesnažil.</p><p>„Chápu to,“ řekl tehdy, i když spolu tak docela nemluvili, alespoň ne o tomhle, a když ano, tak ne tak, aby to šlo na první pohled poznat. Ale Steve o tom očividně přemýšlel a Thor ho nemínil přerušovat, ne, když tahle slova uslyšel poprvé. „Taky bych nejspíš… nemám bratra, ale měl jsem kdysi přítele. Byl mi bratrem, nejen tím, byl tím nejbližším, koho jsem v životě měl. Jedna jediná konstanta, u které mi na mysl nepřišlo, že by někdy mohla zmizet. Když jsem o něj přišel, neměl jsem problém s myšlenkou své vlastní smrti. Kus mně ten den zemřel tak jako tak. Nechal jsem za sebou ženu, do které jsem byl zamilovaný, a nebylo mi to líto. A vím, že kdybych ho teď před sebou měl a měl si vybrat mezi tímhle vším, mezi tou ženou, mezi dokonalým životem… vždycky bych si vybral jeho. To se snažím říct, že… asi na tebe působíme dost nepřátelsky, když o někom tobě tak blízkém mluvíme jako o netvorovi. Respektuješ, že pro nás netvorem je, ale my nerespektujeme, že pro tebe není. A nikdy nebude. Naše životy se nedají srovnávat, ale když si představím… že bych byl v tvé pozici, že bych s ním musel bojovat, zatímco vy byste po mně chtěli, abych ho bez výčitek zabil… nedokázal bych to. Nevím, co bych udělal, ale bylo by to nejspíš něco hrozného. Minimálně v očích všech ostatních, ale mé svědomí by bylo čisté a mé srdce klidné. A kdybych to nedokázal já se svými sedmdesáti lety? Neumím si představit, a upřímně ani za nic na světě nechci, čím si musíš procházet ty.“</p><p>Thor poprvé pocítil jakýsi záblesk v srdci, ne tak docela naději, ale jakési uznání, poprvé od začátku jeho vztahu s Avengers, si někdo z nich vydobyl respekt a nebylo to sílou, nebylo to na bojišti. Nebyla to slíbená solidarita, protože Steve byl ikonou jejich týmu, byl vždy hlavně Avenger a Thor by se neodvážil počítat s jeho spoluprací, kdyby ji snad někdy s Lokim potřeboval. Ale věděl teď, že minimálně trochu pochopení by v něčích očích uviděl, zúčastněný soucit, a to mu trošku ulevilo, neznatelně, kamínek z hory starostí, kapka v moři, jehla v seně, a přesto se mu dýchalo o něco lépe a on se přistihl, že vděčně přikyvuje, že vyjadřuje soustrast nad ztrátou jeho přítele. Vysvětlovalo to smutek v jeho očích, občas silný, občas vzdálený, ale vždy přítomný, i v těch chvílích, kdy se kapitán smál, kdy se i jeho oči smály, kdy slova byla povznesená a lehká a nic na světě mu nemohlo dělat starosti. Ten stín tam vždycky byl a Thorovo podezření se potvrdilo.</p><p>Neuměl si představit, co by viděli v něm, kdyby o bratra nakonec přišel. Doufal, pro dobro své i to jejich, že se to nikdo z nich nikdy nedozví.</p><p>Stejně to od nich bylo pokrytecké. Dokázal by Clint zastřelit Natashu, kdyby se z ní najednou stal zločinec? Nesnažil by se jí domluvit, nepronásledoval by ji snad po celém světě, nenechal by se střelit místo ní nebo dokonce její rukou? Kdo z nich tehdy při invazi věděl, jestli je Clintovi pomoci? Mohl být navždy ztracen, navždy v Lokiho moci, navždy loutkou. Thor věděl, že Loki by to dokázal zařídit. Uměl horší věci, o tolik horší. Přesto svému partnerovi Natasha odmítla ublížit. Střílel po ní, střílel po jejím týmu, útočil na ně všechny a vyšel z toho všeho s boulí na hlavě.</p><p>Neporovnatelné? Těžko. Jejich deset let znalosti, dvacet, třicet? Co to bylo? Proč u nich to dávalo smysl, proč u nich to byla věrnost a přátelství a láska, proč u něj to bylo tak nepochopitelné?</p><p>Tohle všechno byla bratrská půtka. Na Zemi ekvivalent jednoho bratra, který ze země zvedne kámen a hodí ho svému sourozenci do předního skla u nového auta. Na pohlavek, dva, možná osm. Ne na smrt.</p><p>Jak jim měl vůbec říct, že tohle všechno byla jenom jedna hloupá hra? Pro ně to byla otázka života a smrti, pořádku a chaosu, dobra a zla. Kdyby se Loki skutečně dočista pomátl, kdyby byl do morku kostí zkažený a zlý, tahle planeta… jen se na tu představu soucitně zašklebil. Byl by z ní uhel, živoucí peklo. Kdyby dal Loki průchod svému domnělému šílenství, dokázal by zničit více světů, dokázal by je propojit, proplést, roztrhnout a zase splést, dokázal by je vymazat z existence, zamést pod vesmírný koberec.</p><p>Tyhle dětinské útoky, které zburcovaly půlku světa, bylo totéž, jako by Thora jenom prstem píchal do žeber, otravně a vytrvale. Neměl se k Lokimu jak dostat a říct, aby ho otravoval zpátky doma, kde měli pro tohle chování pochopení. Neměl jak to vysvětlit Midgarďanům, pro které oprávněně představoval nebezpečnou hrozbu. Loki to <em>určitě</em> věděl a mučil Thora tím nejhorším způsobem. Nutil ho proti němu bojovat a zároveň se o něj bát. Nutil ho na něj útočit a zároveň se proklínat za příliš silné rány. Nutil ho chránit své spolubojovníky a zároveň je nenávidět za jejich snahu o Lokiho život. Postavil ho doprostřed válečné vřavy, kdy se nemohl rozmáchnout ani na jednu stranu.</p><p>„Vždyť se tě několikrát pokusil zabít!“ křičel po něm Stark, když s ním Thor praštil do jednoho sešlého mrakodrapu. Tony byl tehdy příliš blízko a Loki mohl přijít o hlavu – a možná to nic neznamenalo, ale jak Lokiho znal, nechal by se z trucu dekapitovat a Thor to nemohl riskovat. Nemohl přihlížet, neudržel se a Tony to odskákal, bylo pochopitelné, že se na něj naštval. Thor to přijal a omluvil se, dokonce to svedl na reflex, což vlastně nebyla taková lež, jako mu to zezačátku připadalo.</p><p>Jistě, bylo to promyšlené jednání, udělal by to, i kdyby měl času habaděj a ne jenom tu osminu vteřiny, která Lokiho mohla zabít, ať už na chvilku nebo navždy, nebo vážně zranit. Viděl na jedné straně cizince a na straně druhé bratra a jeho podvědomí odmítalo vzít v potaz, že se situace změnila, že by měl naopak chránit ony cizince. Jak se odnaučit tisíce a tisíce let staré zvyky? Odjakživa nastavoval sám sebe, aby Lokiho chránil. Ať se jednalo o vosy, armády nemrtvých, posměšky jeho přátel, hozený oštěp nebo pouhou nadávku. Stavěl se do cesty otcovu pronikavému pohledu stejně jako zbraním a skalám a pařátům divoké zvěři, a teď měl stát opodál a sledovat, jak se tohle všechno děje za jeho plného vědomí, dokonce snad za jeho účasti? Měl by být jedním z těch útočníků, které nenáviděl už čistě z principu?</p><p>Jak jim vysvětlit, že kdyby se Loki kohokoli pokusil zabít, tak ho prostě zabije? Nepotřeboval dýky ani magické pletence čiré energie, nepotřeboval armády krvežíznivých mimozemšťanů, nepotřeboval dokonce ani slova a zaklínadla. Mohl lusknout prsty – a to ještě čistě pro efekt – a všichni z nich by se byli rozpadli v prach, a ještě by si mohli gratulovat, že vyvázli tak snadno. Mohl je z legrace proměnit ve veverky. Mohl je donutit si jenom myslet, že jsou veverky. Thor se den co den probouzel s hrůzou, co je čeká, a vždycky, když jejich novému překvapení stanul tváří v tvář, pocítil úlevu. Tohle byl pořád dětinský Loki, pořád ten samý. V očích smrtelníků se překonával a Thor by měl pocit, že mu ráno snědl oblíbený koláč přímo před nosem, kdyby mu tohle provedl doma. Tohle jim přece nemohl donekonečna vysvětlovat, a Loki to moc dobře věděl. Bez pomoci kouzel vytvořil začarovaný kruh.</p><p>„Tak proč nás všechny prostě nezabije?“ padla při neoficiální poradě mezi colou a křupkami logická otázka, a ani tentokrát se na ně Thor nemohl zlobit. Sám by na jejich místě dávno ztratil trpělivost. Bezradně pokrčil rameny, ne protože by neznal odpověď, ale protože už byl nešťastný z tohoto šíleného tlumočení. <em>„Midgarďané jsou proslulí hlavně svou krátkověkostí“</em> zdaleka nevystihovalo všechny komplikace, které se s tím pojily. Thor se hodlal do krve pohádat se svými starými učiteli, vytknout jim, že pozemšťanům nevěnovali trochu víc času. Pak se zastyděl. Bylo totiž docela dobře možné, že se jim věnovali víc než dost, ale on zkrátka neposlouchal. Nedalo se to vyloučit. Pro jistotu pokrčil rameny podruhé.</p><p>„Ale o něco mu jde, ne?“ přisadil si Steve. „Tohle přece nemůže dělat z dlouhé chvíle. To, že reagujeme, ho evidentně baví, ale všechno se po chvilce zajídá. Chápej, bojíme se, že se to bude stupňovat. Že začne zabíjet. Nevěřím tomu, že všechny ty zázračné úniky na poslední chvíli jsou výsledkem našeho umu a štěstí. On se nám prostě vysmívá. Ale proč, na co? Čím jsme si ten výsměch zasloužili? Byl při invazi čestně poražen v boji a za něco takového se přece nemůže tak přízemně mstít-“</p><p>Thor se truchlivě uchechtl.</p><p>„Říkal jsi, že jde hlavně po tobě?“ ujišťoval se Clint, sotva ho Natasha pleskla po ruce, aby si pořád neupravoval už tak dost rozdrbaný obvaz na rameni. „To má teda mizernou mušku, kámo.“</p><p>„Jinými slovy,“ přidala se Natasha a na další Clintův bezděčný pohyb zasyčela jako vzteklá kočka, „začíná to být dost únavné a my máme i jiné věci na práci. Tomuhle musíme učinit přítrž. Nejsme všichni,“ významně a s jakousi notou zaváhání se odmlčela, „úplně pitomí. Takže jsme si všimli, že zabít se ti ho zrovna nechce. A nám to podle všeho taky nedovolíš.“</p><p><em>A mít vás oba proti nám by už mohl být opravdu průšvih</em>, slyšeli. Protože Steve se nad oslovením „bohové“ mohl křesťansky ušklíbat, co mu bylo libo, ale faktem bylo, že Loki byl prostě neúnavný, a zatímco on se z dálky bavil jako římský císař v amfiteátru, oni ze sebe dřeli kůži dole v aréně. Dávali do boje všechno a každým dalším výbojem jen podtrhovali vlastní podřazenost. A jediný, kdo se tomu maniakovi mohl rovnat, nebo ho dokonce porazit, na něj odmítal vztáhnout ruku. A když už se nechal unést a přešel do útoku, hodně rychle se zase stáhl.</p><p>Loki uměl hrát na city a těch měl Thor překvapivě hodně.</p><p>Kdyby to tak fungovalo i naopak.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Měla to být původně jednorázovka rozvržená na dvě části. Druhá část měla být o něco humornější, ale není dopsaná. Možná ji dokončím, možná ne. Do té doby tohle stojí jako jednorázovka. Kdybych dopsala druhou půlku, přidám ji k této jako druhou část.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>